Secrets and Treasures
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Husky and Nana's secret feelings finally revealed, in quiet ways. Oneshot HuskyxNana


**My first try at a +Anima fic. Be nice please! I am trying to get more people to read it so that maybe one day it will have its own catagorey on and hopefully become an anime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima. If I did, that would rock.**

* * *

Secrets And Treasures

"Does anyone even know where we are?"

The small group of +Anima was traveling through a dense forest.

"Not a clue!" Cooro answered Nana's question almost proudly. She glared at him.

"_I'd _say that we were somewhere near the Northern parts of Sailand." Husky responded, glancing around to observe the tall, leafy trees surrounding them. "Although it's supposed to be colder higher up, for some reason, this region is hotter than most. Probably because of the-"

"Hey! Look over there!" Cooro interrupted. He was pointing to a small clearing up ahead that was surrounded by small shrubs and bushes. "That should be a safe place to spend tonight! I mean it's got bushes and stuff so I don't think anything will bother us. Besides, it's getting la-" This time, Cooro was cut off.

"That's wonderful, but next time don't interrupt me when I'm telling you something _important!_" Husky growled, smacking Cooro over the head with his staff.

As they made their way over to the small clearing, Husky continued. "Like I was _saying,_ it's probably hotter up here because of the rain forest, and all the closely compact trees." He finished, motioning to the giant trees hovering above them.

"A-A _rain forest_?! You mean a big, creepy, forest with bugs and snakes and other weird things?! S-Since when does Sailand have one of _those_?!" Nana stuttered, stopping in her tracks and glancing around frantically.

"Since forever, dummy. This place has been here longer than most every other part of Sailand. But people rarely come up here, so it's been mostly overrun with weeds and plants." Husky explained.

At the word 'plants', Senri, stoic as usual, had perked up. Husky grabbed Nana's wrist and tugged her hand to make her keep walking.

When the four finally reached the clearing, Cooro fell to the ground and gave an overly dramatic, exhausted sigh. Senri walked over to a bush and began examining flower buds, while Nana and Husky just stood there, looking around and taking in the scenery to recognize what it looked like in case they got lost while searching for food or something.

"I'm _hungry_!" Cooro complained, sitting up.

"Of _course. _You're Cooro." Husky grumbled.

Cooro, Husky and Nana slid off their bags in which they carried their small blankets and other supplies, because Senri seemed to never take his off.

Husky left his staff near his bag as he glanced around. "I can't even tell how late it is." The silver-aqua-haired boy spoke aloud as he looked up above them, but could not see anything aside from branches and leaves. It was later in the day, probably nearing twilight or dusk. Yet even if it had been noon, not much light would have gotten through the thick canopy that blocked the sun from the forest floor.

"Well it's late, that's all we really need to know." Nana pointed out. "Now let's go find some dinner." She sprouted her wings and was about to take off when Husky grabbed her wrist again and pulled her back sharply.

"No! What are you _thinking_? You can't go out there _alone_! I'll come too." He decided. Nana looked at him for a moment, but then she retracted her wings.

"Alright, just hurry up!" She told him.

"I don't think Senri would want to go with me." Cooro pointed out, as he looked back at the older boy, plucking petals and placing them between pages of his book.

"Yeah, you're probably actually right for once." Husky murmured. "Fine, you two stay here and watch all our stuff." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Cooro bent his right arm into a solute and stood there like someone from an army as the Bat and Fish +Anima set out through the trees.

The shadows were getting longer and darker by the minute, and Nana walked in front and used her supersonic to help them avoid any obstacles. But before long, Husky noticed her trembling and moving back, trying to stay behind him. But she did not do it noticeably. Inch by inch she moved closer to him and before he knew it he was in front with Nana just behind him and off to one side a bit.

But they had not walked very far when they came across multiple bushes that were decorated in all different kinds of berries. Husky knew that Nana could see better than him in these shadows so he asked her to collect them.

"Okay. But first we gotta test them." She told him, sitting down, reaching out and plucking one from its bush.

She popped it into her mouth, but she did not get a chance to bite down. Husky slammed his palm against her back, and it went flying from her mouth. She coughed a few times before turning to him. "W…What was…that for?" She choked, trying to make herself sound angry.

"Stupid! You don't just go eating random berries like that! They could be poisonous!" Husky shouted.

"Well that's the reason why I was _testing _them!" She hissed.

"No." Husky told her firmly. "I'll do it."

"B-But Husky-"

"Nana, shut up." He told her in a tone that allowed no arguments.

She had opened her mouth to protest, but shut it quickly with a small gasp. Husky sat down next to her and reached past her, pulled another berry off of the bush and, after a quick examination, placed it in his mouth. Nana sat and watched with a thumping heart, afraid that he might fall over and die right then and there. But after he swallowed, nothing happen and she relaxed.

"Well?" She prompted.

"It's good. _Really _good. I think we should get a lot so we can eat them for breakfast tomorrow too." He told her. But he knew that he would not be able to carry that much and that Nana would only be clinging to his shoulder so she could not carry any. "We could make trips and come back and forth." He suggested.

"But I'm not sure if I could find this place again." Nana objected.

_That's true._ Husky thought. _She wouldn't be able to get us back here before dawn. Even though she can see in the dark, it'll take her twice as long. Unless…_

"What if I stayed here?" He asked. "And you go back and get one of our bags to carry these in."

"M-M-ME?! B-B-By _myself_?! A-And what about _you_? I can't just _leave_ you out here, Husky!" She panicked.

"You can use your bat-sonic to find me again." He told her, trying to sound like he trusted his own plan. Nana sat there for a few moments, breathing in quick, shaky gasps, until finally she straightened up.

"O-Okay. I'll go." She decided. "B-But _don't _go _anywhere_, I'll go as fast as I can." She stood up and her wings appeared again, and her ears grew several inches.

Then, she took off as fast as she could into the dark forest, swerving and gliding in every direction to avoid the trees and their many branches. She had been so worried about leaving Husky before that she had forgotten her own fears of dark forests. Fear shot up her spine as she hurled through the shadows, trying to concentrate on finding their clearing as the memories of the night she gained her ability, came back to her.

She squeezed her eyes closed and flew on, relying solely on instinct now. She let out super-sonic screeches every so often to find her way back. Being around them so much, Nana's senses had acquired the ability to track down her three friends from almost any distance. But as she flew back, it seemed to take longer than it did when they set out, which was odd considering she was now flying at top speed.

But eventually, Cooro and Senri's vibrations were getting stronger and she finally burst through the trees and into the clearing. Cooro and Senri were on the completely opposite side from her, looking at some flowers and a small, yellow fire burned not far away.

But Nana did not stop. She grabbed her bag, pulled out her blanket, dropped it on the ground, and was off again. She was not going to stop and make conversations with them now, it was too dark and she was so frightened and she feared she would not be able to find Husky again. She feared that some nocturnal creature or horrible beast would attack him, so she sped back into the trees as fast as her wings could take her.

Cooro and Senri did not even notice her arrival and departure.

She zipped through the branches again, but this time tried to focus on Husky's vibrations. She pushed the memories of her father away as best she could as she followed the echoes back to her friend. This time, she seemed to get there faster and she knew that she must have gotten lost on her way back to the clearing. But she sensed Husky and flapped her wings even harder until she flew right into him.

His blue-green eyes widened in shock when he saw her, but there was no time to get out of the way. She crashed into him and the two of them went tumbling to the ground and rolled over and over until they lay still.

Nana wound up on to of Husky, but her eyes were closed and she did not notice right away. Husky, however opened his eyes, and although he could not see well, he could still feel and hear. She was panting extremely hard, taking in huge gulps of air.

"N…Nana…get off…" He mumbled, trying to shake her off of him. Then her eyes flew open and she gasped loudly.

"O-Oh n-n-n-no! I-I'm s-s-so sorry!" She apologized, getting off of him immediately and kneeling down on the grass.

Husky sat up and shook his dazed head to clear it. Then he suddenly realized just how bad her condition was. Through the light of the moon, shining down through the treetops, he could see her sitting there beside him, hunched over and gasping. Her wings were stiff and stuck out behind her and her long, golden hair was matted and mangled. He could see small rips in the membrane of her wings from where she had scratched or cut them.

"N-Nana!" He placed a hand on her back. "Are you okay?" He knew that she obviously was not, but he felt the need to ask. He could feel her heart pounding roughly, sending shivers throughout her body. After a few more long moments of panting, the bat girl finally spoke.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay…" She wheezed.

"Don't lie! You are _not_!" He barked.

"If you knew that, the why'd you ask?" Her voice was beginning to come back to her.

"Why did you fly so fast?" He ignored her prior question. "I wasn't gonna go anywhere, you didn't have to push yourself so hard." He scolded.

"I…I don't know. I was just worried about you all alone out here and…I…Daddy…" She trailed of, quivering.

"Hey. Nana." Husky shook her. She jerked back into the present time and tired to clear her head.

"O-Oh right! Here." She handed him her empty bag. He sighed but then smiled slightly.

_She acts like she's _so _tough._ He thought as he gathered the berries and dropped them into the bag. When he had finished, he turned back to her; she was still kneeling on the ground.

"Come on, let's go." Husky tried to sound impatient. She looked up and then pushed herself to her feet, slowly withdrawing her sore wings.

"Ow." She winced.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Husky asked, coming up behind her and placing his hand on her back again. Nana gritted her teeth as he touched where her aching wings had just disappeared.

"A little." She lied, for she was actually silently screaming for him not to touch her. Then, she suddenly realized that Husky's hand was on her back and she blushed in the darkness. "B-But I'm fine. W-W-We should get back to the others." She began walking and she felt his hand drop from her back.

"You're right." He agreed, stepping in front of her.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and started walking. Nana followed more slowly, due to the fact that her whole body was hurting now. Husky noticed her slow pace and tried to match it, letting her cling to him without complaint whenever she heard a noise or saw something.

Finally, the two were guided by the small fire and they reached the clearing again. Senri was still indulged in his book and probably never even noticed they left. Cooro, on the other hand, was huddled under his blanket, sleeping.

Not for long.

Husky angrily grabbed his staff and whacked the other boy with it. Cooro jumped awake.

"Husky! Nana! You're back!" He cheered in a sleepy tone.

"Hey," Husky threw the bag on the ground. "We just went all the way out there and almost got lost and almost died of fright out there just to get _you _some food! The _least _you can do is say 'thank y-'"

"Yay! Food!" He sprang up from his makeshift bed and lunged for the bag, but Husky grabbed it first and pulled it away.

"Oh no you don't! This is for breakfast tomorrow too, so don't go eating it all now!" He warned.

As Husky sat down by the fire and began dividing up the food, Nana slumped down on the ground and pulled her blanket over her. Her stomach was empty and although she was really hungry, she was also somehow full. She turned herself away from the fire and her friends and lay on her side.

"Hey, Nana!" Cooro called. "Dontcha want dinner?"

"No. I'm okay." Was her muffled reply. There was a quick moment of silence.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What?!" Husky's disbelieving voice cut in. "Are you telling me that you didn't even see her come back?!"

Soon, their voice all just became a distant humming as Nana fell into sleep.

When they had all finished eating, the others got their blankets and settled down for the night. Husky lay down close to Nana, and turned so that he was lying on his side too, and her back was facing him. He was not tired, so he kept his eyes opened and just watched her sleep. The blanket rose and fell slightly and over the chirping of the crickets, he could hear her quiet breathing. Eventually, his eyelids fell and he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Husky woke up for what must have been the 4th time that night when he heard Nana mumbling in her sleep beside him.

"…D-Daddy…n-no…stop…no…" She whimpered.

He squinted his eyes in the dark and could see that she was now lying on her back. Her face was twisted with pain and terror and a cold sweat covered her skin.

_Is she like this _every _night? _He asked himself.

He felt guilty for not giving her more credit. She had been abused and beaten by her father and then he had chased after her in the night, trying to kill her.

_Kill _her.

Why would _anyone_ especially a _parent _want to kill _anybody_?

And _especially_ if they were their own _children_?

Husky could not imagine what she had been through, and when he tried to, he always knew that the torment he _thought _she went through was not _nearly _as bad as what she actually _had _been through.

He was about to reach over, wake her up and save her from the nightmares when he heard her say something that made him freeze.

"…H…Hu…sky…"

He blinked and sat up.

"…Husky…!" This time, her cry was louder and more desperate.

"Nana?" He leaned over and shook her shoulder. Suddenly, her eyes flew wide open as she screamed.

"NO!" Then, she seemed to realize where she was, and what had happened. She gasped a few times and looked up at the boy above her. "…H-Husky?" She asked.

"Who else, dummy?" He asked in a gentle tone. Nana blinked a few times.

"D-Did I wake you up?" She was confused, obviously not knowing that she talked and shouted in her sleep.

"Yeah, sort of." He mumbled. "But Senri sleeps like a log and next to eating, sleeping is Cooro's best thing." He said as he looked around the clearing.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay, I couldn't get to sleep anyways." He grumbled, lying back down.

They both lay in their backs and gazed silently up at the moon through the trees. The cool nighttime breezes were welcomed in opposition to the hot, muggy, climate. Finally, the two drifted off into sleep, and there were no more nightmares.

* * *

The pale, golden light given off by the sun the next morning seemed much brighter than it really was.

After being under the trees for so long and at night, the sunlight was blinding.

"Breakfast!" Cooro chirped the second he woke up.

Husky scrambled up and smacked him with his staff before he could devour all of their food. Nana blinked and rubbed her eyes as she sat up and began folding her blanket. Her back still ached from her frantic flight last night, and she was going to try and avoid flying at all costs for a while.

Her stomach growled loudly and she realized that it had not been a good idea to skip dinner last night. But she was not going to take more then her share; it was her own fault for not wanting the food. After fighting off Cooro and giving Senri his portion, Husky came over to Nana and dropped some berries into her hands.

"Those are the extras from last night. Your stomach was growling all night so you can have them." He sat down next to her and ate his food in silence.

Nana only ate about half of her food and then put the rest away to save for later. Once they had packed everything up, the four friends set off again, trudging through the undergrowth. They were beginning to see clearer and clearer as the sunlight grew brighter and little by little, the trees began to thin.

"I'm just glad we didn't see any leopards or snakes or something like that." Nana sighed in relief.

"I think it's because we're in a group." Cooro explained. "If we were all separated then it might have been different." She suddenly remembered when she had left Husky all alone and shivered.

Then, not paying attention, she walked right into a small tangle of branches. She grimaced in aggravation and pulled through them. She felt a small tug on her neck, followed by a quiet 'snap'. She was about to turn around to see what it was but then Cooro's voice interrupted her.

"Hey! I think the trees are getting smaller and farther apart! And there's more light up ahead and there are cooler breezes too!" And with that announcement, he was flying through the air, and doing midair flips as he made his way towards the end of the forest.

"H-Hey! Cooro!" Husky shouted. "Wait for us!" He then took off running after his friend and Senri followed.

Nana let her wings come out as well, and shockingly, they did not hurt anymore. Instead, she felt refreshed as she glided smoothly through the trees and passed up each of her friends until she was in the front. Then, the trees just suddenly stopped and there was just a long meadow stretched out before them. There was a small town visible in the distance as well.

"Beat ya!" She sang as Cooro plunged out from the forest.

The two of them landed as Husky and Senri came to a halt behind them. They all caught their breath, retracted their wings, and then took good, long looks at the meadow and town in the distance. Husky looked up at the sun and estimated that it was several hours before noon.

"I think we could get there by tonight with time to spare." He declared.

They started walking again and Nana got out her leftover berries and shared them with her friends.

Suddenly, realization hit her as if she had been struck in the stomach as she remembered the slight pull on her neck and the little 'snap'.

"Oh no!" She shrieked and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hm?" Cooro turned around. "What's wrong?"

"M-M-My necklace! I-I-I-It's gone!" She stammered, placing a hand just below her neck and feeling around for the familiar trinket.

It was not there.

The necklace Husky had given to her.

Her treasure.

"I gotta go find it!" Her wings re-formed so quickly that no one saw it happen. Without a second thought, she was in the air and took off back the way they had come.

"Wait! Nana, stop! Come back!" Husky cried after her, but it was too late.

Then, Cooro's words from earlier came back to him. _"I think it's because we're in a group…If we were all separated it might have been different…"_

"Oh no. Dang it!" Husky took off after her into the trees.

"Wait! Husky! Nana!" Cooro called behind him.

"Just wait for us!" Husky shouted back. "I'm gonna go find her!"

He dashed through the trees, trying to remember where Nana had gone and where she had run into the branches. He tried to listen for any signs of her past the cawing of the birds and the buzzing of the insects.

Suddenly, a bird exploded from the trees somewhere above him, screeching an alarm call. Husky followed it back the direction it had come from, then he paused to listen. He heard nothing out of the ordinary aside from the calls of exotic, unfamiliar creatures.

He ran on, hoping that he was going in the right direction and that Nana had somehow managed to keep out of trouble.

Apparently, he hoped for too much.

He indeed had been going in the right direction; but Nana had _not _kept out of trouble; or danger.

Husky turned around a tree and then froze.

The necklace he had given her was lying on the ground, and Nana was a few feet away. She was squirming and struggling under the coils of a large snake that was hanging from a tree. Its long, muscular body wrapped around her twice in tight, suffocating coils. Her wings beat furiously as she tried to scratch at it or make it loosen its grip on her, which failed. Her eyes were closed and he mouth was open, gaping for air as the snake slowly crushed her.

"NANA!" Husky shouted.

At the sound of her name, the little bat girl opened one eye, and at the sound of his voice the snake let out a low, threatening hiss.

Husky inched closer and lifted his staff in front of him in a battle-ready stance. Slowly, Husky stepped forward, but the snake did not pay any heed to him. It tightened its coils and squeezed Nana tighter, driving the air from her lungs. She yelped, but it was cut off halfway through.

Husky decided that speed was his only option.

He _was _a prince after all, so he did have _some _knowledge of fighting battles.

He leapt up into the air and hit the reptile square on the head with his staff. The creature lunged swiftly at him and knocked him off balance, sending him crashing to the ground.

In response, Nana aimed a perfect shot with her wingtip at the snake's eye. It hissed with rage and snapped its fangs at her, but stopped when the staff struck it again. It lunged at Husky again, but he sidestepped, spun around in a complete circle, and hit the beast again.

Then, Husky jumped nimbly to the side and hit it again and again until it pulled away. It retreated to the top of the tree and the girl fell from its grasp.

Husky heard a sickening snapping noise as she fell to the ground that made his stomach lurch.

"NANA!" He dropped his staff and fell to his knees beside her. Her left wing was drooping and was twisted in the wrong direction. "Nana? Nana!" He repeated her name, shaking her shoulder. "Nana, get up!" He pleaded desperately.

She was panting shallowly and he wanted to turn her over onto her back so she could breathe easier, but he did not dare move her.

"H-H-H-H-Husky-" She gasped, looking up at him.

"Thank goodness." He sighed quietly. He helped her sit up slowly, supporting her whenever she almost fell over again.

"I-I-It just…c-came out of…nowhere…" She whispered. "It…bit my wing…a-and caught me and…Oh Husky!" She cried, collapsing in his arms.

The prince blushed but pulled her closer to him.

He let her sob for a while, until she finally sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Husky. Are you hurt?" She asked.

"A-Am _I _hurt?! _I _should be asking _you _that! _I _wasn't almost crushed, suffocated and made into snake food, Nana! _I'm _fine, you dummy!" He gave her a gentle shove and she giggled a little.

He loved that sound.

It was like tinkling bells on a warm Spring afternoon, lovable and comforting.

He stood up and offered her his hand, which she shyly accepted.

He pulled her up next to him and let her find her balance.

"How's you're wing?" His expression was troubled as he looked at the knotted membrane.

"I think I sprained it." She sounded guilty. "My +Anima helps me out all the time and _this _is how I treat it?" She wiggled her left wing. "Ow."

"Hey don't do that. It's not _you're _fault." Husky told her. "Can you retract them?"

"I would but it just hurts so much…" She flinched as she tried to move her wings.

"The don't _do _that." Husky scolded at her trying to move her wings.

Then he bent down to pick up his staff as well at the little necklace that had caused all this trouble. "Here." Husky tied the material the flower hung from back together and slid it over her head and around her neck. "We'll get a new chain in that town." He promised.

Then, without another word, he took her hand and began pulling her back the way he had come. The two walked back in silence, each secretly enjoying the fact that they were alone with one another and that they were holding hands.

Finally, they made it to the edge of the forest and the beginning of the meadow.

"Oh, _there_ they are!" Cooro hopped up from the rock he had been sitting on and waved to his friends. When Husky and Nana reached the other two, Cooro's smile turned upside down, as it only rarely does. "What's wrong with your wing Nana? What happened? Are you guys oka-"

"You talk too much, too fast." Husky whacked him with the Cooro-Punishing-Staff yet again. "She sprained it, we went back to find her necklace like we _told _you, and yes, we're fine." He replied sliding the staff into his belt, so that he did not have to hold it and so it would be ready for further use.

"That's good to hear." Cooro grinned, rubbing his head. "So, let's go!" He spun around and pointed to the small town across the meadow.

As the four started to walk again, Nana tugged Husky's arm and made him stop beside her as the ever-hyper Crow and the ever-unflagging Bear walked on ahead.

"What is it?" Husky asked her. "Are you-" He cut off as he felt Nana's arms wrap around his shoulders.

And before he knew it he was hugging her back ever so slightly.

He breathed in her scent; it was of acorns and flowers, and she breathed in his; which was of saltwater and rain.

Two completely different things come together as one.

For a moment, their two hearts beat as one.

Then Nana pulled away.

"Thank you, Husky." She blushed and smiled, her fingers curling around the precious flower that dangled from her neck.

Then she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Husky's blue-green eyes tripled in size.

"Come on you guys!" Cooro's irritatingly, optimistic voice called. "Or else we'll leave you behind!"

"Coming!" Nana called back happily.

She then took Husky's hand and pranced about, as he followed, in a daze, more slowly.

His free hand lifted to his face and his fingertips lightly brushed the place she had kissed him.

He loved that too.

He loved her laugh, he loved her kiss, he loved _her_; he loved Nana.

As they walked along together, he assumed that he would tell her his feelings one day, little did he know that the feelings he had for her were the same ones she had for him.

He was her treasure, she was his treasure; and someday, they would tell would tell those secrets to one another.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! Hope you all liked it! Please let me know what you thought! And if you find any mistakes please tell me and I shall fix them!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
